moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer
Slayer is a skill that allows players to get monster-killing contracts from npcs and special contracts town-notice boards. Slayer can be trained by completing these contracts. There is no 'point' system like Runescape. This is more of a "Witcher" variation of monster hunting with Runescape monsters. XP = 10x the monsters level. Slayer masters assign contracts Slayer masters only assign slayer monsters and sell slayer tools. Slayer masters location and level order are; * Burthorpe * Canifis * Edgeville dungeon * Zanaris * Pollnivneach Slayer Bosses Level 10: River Goblin - Level 4 - Contract location: Outside guard shack in Edgeville Level 25: Infested zombie - Level 6 - Contract location: Outside Varrock castle Level 45: Obor & Bifur - Level 9 - Contract location: Outside Varrock shack (to edgeville dungeon) Level 60: Isolated Mindflayer - Level 14 - Contract location: Alongside dock in Port Sarim Level 75: Giant ghoul - Level 20 - Contract location: Canifis junction Viggora’s Folly (Slayer tower) Room number - Monster - Slayer level - Unique drop Room 1: Homuculus - Level 3 - Drops spiked gloves Room 2: Water element - Level 14 - drops a magical ring that can be used as a water source, removing the need for buckets and so on... great for herblore vials, also drops a neckalce that protects against the cold. Room 3: Lizardfolk - Level 36 - drops lizardhide boots Room 4: Gnoll - Level 41 - drops a helmet that gives “darkvision” effect Room 5: Gargoyle - Level 54 - drops granite mace, warhammer, maul, gargoyle ring Room 6: Night Hags - level 61 - drops Zaros robes, magical ring Room 7: Nightmare creatures - Level 72 - drops Shadow mail Slayer store Slayer store; Belts are fashioned from the slayed animals hide or skin. Level 10: Goblinslayer belt - +5 AC against goblins Level 30: Ring of slaying - +10 AC against dragons/beasts/undead, -5 AC Level 45: Broad arrows/bolts, Leaf-blade, Slayer staff - Sonic damage Level 60: Dragonslayer belt - +15 AC against dragons Level 80: Belt of Elements - -/25 against elements Slayer assignments and where to get them Burthorpe = level 1-4; Chicken level 1 Calf level 1 Goblin level 1 Cow level 2 Giant spider level 2 Living rock brawler level 2 Desert snake level 3 Highwayman level 3 Cockroach drone level 3 Bat level 4 Bear level 4 Mercenary level 4 Canifis = level 3-6; Desert snake level 3 Cockroach drone level 3 Bat level 4 Bear level 4 Desert bandit level 5 White wolf level 5 Goblin level 5 Crocodile level 6 Living rock brawler level 6 Scorpion level 6 Thug level 6 Edgeville dungeon = level 7-10; Ghost level 7 Skeleton level 7 Dried zombie - Level 7 Desert wolf level 8 Rogue level 8 Dark wizard level 8 Cockroach soldier level 9 Bandit level 9 Mummy level 9 Pirate skeleton level 10 Living rock brawler level 10 Zanaris = level 10-14; Pirate skeleton level 10 Living rock brawler level 10 Giant bat level 11 Deadly red spider level 11 Hill giant level 12 King scorpion level 12 Ghost level 13 Hobgoblin level 14 Pollnivneach = level 16-20; Chaos dwarf level 16 Moss giant level 17 Giant skeleton level 18 Ice warrior level 19